


Beautiful

by AsgardianDarling



Series: Jötunn!Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Naughty Loki Confession from the Tumblr blog, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Slightly OOC behavior, This fic is finished but AO3 wont let me change the settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have convinced your king, husband and lover to show himself as he truly is. You are determined to make him see himself as you do: Beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This is what happens when you mix sleep deprivation with tumblr, loki and internet access (and a bit of sexual frustration too :P just kidding, or am I?)
> 
> Anyway, this was inspired by another post on the tumblr: Naughty Loki Confessions and it goes like this:
> 
> ''I want to have sex with Loki in his Jötunn form. I would do most of the work, but I would worship and map out every inch of him. Kiss every bit of skin, leave hickeys were I can. And then I'd beg him to take me, and it'd be slow, deep. I wouldn't mind the cold- that would make it even better. I want to show him just how beautiful his true form really is.''
> 
> My sleep deprived mind got to work and this is what came out! :P I hope you guys like it. Jötunn Loki is new to me so this is going to be quite fun. (Go easy on me)
> 
> So, what happens when you get your king to show you his true colors?

''Are you sure about this?'' he asked you with a troubled look on his face. ''I don't know what could happen if we're not careful, If I'm not careful. I mean I- you, you could get hurt'' he ambled on, his hands twirling nervously with one another.

You stepped towards him and grabbed his hands in yours, giving him a hug and offering a lazy smile. You closed the distance between your mouths with a gentle kiss, ''Loki darling, I'll be fine. You yourself said you could control it, and I want you to know that I trust you completely.''

He hesitated. ''But is it necessary of me to show you my true form? I mean, you know that I would never deny my queen anything she asked of me, but please understand as to why I can't fulfill this particular request. ''

He placed a kiss to the top of your head and stroked his long hand down your back, trying to convince you to get such thoughts out of your mind.

You hummed softly, your cheek resting against his chest plate. ''My king, I know you have your reasons for not giving into my wish, and while you have not explained them in their entirety, I respect each and every one of them. But please understand that I too have reasons as to why I desire to see you as you truly are. Please, don't leave me with my desire unfulfilled, you can control this and yet you won't show me. At least tell me why, if you must leave me like this.''

Your thoughts pulled an old thought out of your mind, that one time Loki had sat you down on the bed and told you about his Jötunn form, and while he did not share much on the subject, all he said was that the cold he emitted was harmful to all except his own kind.

His face contorted into one of frustration as he left your warm embrace. ''Please, even if I did control it, and I did not freeze you to death; why would you even want to take a beast as hideous as me inside your body?! Why would you have the perverted idea that making love to a frost giant would be pleasurable?! Have you not seen me?! Have you not seen the kind of monster I am?! I install terror in everyone that sees me in this form! Why do I even think that someone as lovely as you would love such a terrifying monster?!''

He paced the room from wall to wall, the words coming out if his mouth like if they were poison, poison that was consuming his insides. Never had you seen him so worked up about anything before, and it was ripping you apart to know that his true and natural form caused such an agony within him. He had never let you see it of course, out of fear that if you did, you would run away at the mere sight of him. But due to some strange longing, tonight you had asked your lover, your husband, your king, to show himself as he truly was; you yearned to see him in his natural state, so that you may appreciate the real beauty that lay beyond that peachy skin. At first he was adamant in denying your request, saying how it could be dangerous to you if he did not control himself enough, or that his cold could pierce right through your body and mark you with severe frostbite. He spoke of how he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was the one responsible for causing you pain.

Loki was so intent on pacing the room that he did not notice that you were staring at him as his long legs carried him across your chambers. Your heart ached when you saw all of the resentment that had suddenly fallen upon him. He was very firm in denying his real self, and you felt as if you were being impaled with a thousand glass shards.

All of a sudden, a bizarre clarity awoke within you and you were able to see through his words and his acting. He was not denying you because he could hurt you, he was a sorcerer, and a very skilled one at that, you knew it would take him a minimum amount of magic to keep you safe from his temperature.

You realized that he would not allow you to love his true form, because he hated his true form. He could not come to terms that you, his delicate and beloved queen could ever be in the same place as this foul and hideous creature, much less allow you to bed him in that state.

He finally stopped moving and came to a kneeling position in the middle of the room. He was hunched over and his hands were placed firmly on the ground, he did not move.

How could this beautiful man, Aesir or Jötunn, be so ashamed of who he was?

You loved him no matter what hue his skin might be. He could be green and covered with orange dots for all you could care, that would make you love him no less. You walked to where he was kneeling and knelt down in front of him. Your hand reached out and cupped his face, thumbs lightly caressing his striking cheekbones, with a small tug at his face, you made him look at you. Never had you given him a look so filled with love and tenderness as much as in that moment, the world fell silent, silence that was only broken when you found the words to say to him.

''My king, I may be mistaken, but I do believe that you do not wish to show me your Jötunn form, due to the fact that you, how would I say, hate yourself when you are like this?''

Your words were harsh, but he needed to hear them.

''My beloved queen, you would not stand to see me as I really am, I fear that you may never wish to even look at me again if you see me like this.'' His words were honest; there was neither lie behind them nor any tricks.

''With all due respect your majesty'' you countered. ''It would be rude of you if you did not allow me to make that decision for myself.''

He let a single tear fall from his eye, which you lovingly swiped away with your thumb. His heart in that moment was about to burst with energy, neither good nor bad, he had not decided yet. Never had he been in such a vulnerable state, and he was not used to the feelings this brought along.

He placed his hand on the back of your head and pulled you into a passionate kiss which you obligingly returned. His lips explored you with such intimacy, taking in your taste, and his tongue entering your mouth boldly. You let the kiss linger on as much as he wished, tonight he was your main focus, and you had only one goal.

When you broke apart you were both panting out of desperation and need, but did not ease his grip on your head.

''You might want to take a seat on the bed, darling. Please promise you won't run and that you won't be afraid of me. I only ask of you one thing, that you may touch me only when I have told you it is safe to do so'' his voice was filled with worry and genuine fear.

You reassured him with a small kiss that you would do neither of those things. He brought himself to his feet and pulled you up to a standing position, he waited until you were seated on the edge of the mattress and that's when it began.

He closed his eyes and arched his back, his hands coming to a spread position as he let the energy surge through him. His white skin was gradually being covered by a deep shade of blue, starting on his face and soon casing his entire body. Prominent, marked ridges appeared in strategic places throughout his face and hands, although you wondered if there were any more on the rest of his body. He stood before you being transformed into another Loki, completely different from the one you had become to know and love, but that did not stop your heart from growing at the mere sight of him. When he was entirely blue, he slowly opened his eyes and all you could make out was that they were in their entirety; red. Your mouth dropped open at the sight of him, for there were no more traces of his Aesir form, he was standing in front of you, in full Jötunn form.

He was watching you sitting there on the bed, with your mouth open on a gasp, he did not know if the look on your face was from awe, fear or something else. He did his best to stay up straight; he cleared his throat and finally spoke.

''You may rise my queen, I wish to see your reasons for asking such things from me''

You slowly rose and walked over to him, the look in your eyes still unreadable.

''You're beautiful my king, truly beautiful''

Your words came out as if you were under a spell, or entranced in some way. You reached up to touch his face, him wincing softly when your skin came into contact with his and lightly traced your fingers over the markings that lay on his forehead. He was cold, yet not so much as to cause you any discomfort, Loki had grown to control his temperature.

''Please, me, a Jötunn, beautiful?'' His words still bitter

''Just how much wine did you have at supper my queen?''

You chuckled.

''Does my king not believe the words of his queen? Than perhaps I should make haste and show his highness just how beautiful he is in this new form.''


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the second and last chapter. Hope you like it.   
> It's a bit different from what I usually write, but nonetheless here it is.   
> Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, but it was kind of written in a hurry. 
> 
> Anyway, I didn't go into detail as much as I wanted to, mainly because I wanted to focus on Loki. But I might do other encounters with Jötunn!Loki as well, I'm not nearly done with him yet, because when I think about him I instantly need a cold shower. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is more than welcome, if I can improve anything, let me know!   
> And if you would enjoy more encounter with Jötunn Loki, please let me know as well... it's always good to hear from you guys! :P eheheheheheh
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Amy J. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

You brought your hands up to his face and your thumbs softly stroked his cold cheekbones. They felt no different from when you touched him as an Aesir, he was still your same Loki. This only made you love him more, he trusted you enough to let you be the only one to see him in such vulnerable state. Your love mixed with the lust you felt for this man only spurred you on to pleasure him as much as he needed. He needed to know that no matter what he looked like, you would always be his and his alone, just as much as he would be yours.

Your hands caressed his face, your fingers making their way up to his forehead, where you would finally feel the ridges on his skin, as soon as your hands touched the marks, his eyes came to a close and you felt him tense underneath your grasp.

‘’Relax, darling’’ you cooed.

It was time to show him just how much this ‘’hideous creature’’ could be loved.

You grabbed his face once again and brought his lips down to yours. They met in a powerful kiss, his arms wrapping around your back and caressing you through your robes, him moaning luxuriously into your mouth. You took complete control of the kiss, doing exactly what you knew your lover enjoyed. Your tongue dipped into his mouth to continue a more thorough exploration of him. The cold was not only limited to his skin, you thought, as you kissed him. The inside of his mouth held a pleasant chill that you could easily get used to, this coldness along with his own flavor had the most delicious effect on you, he was even more intoxicating like this. Your hands came to lace around his neck and bring him closer, neither of you holding back your breathy sighs as he eagerly reciprocated your kisses. You nipped at his lower lip as you studied him through hooded eyes.

He visibly relaxed and you took that as an invitation to keep going. Your hands twined with his as you began pushing him towards the bed, his knees hitting the edge of the mattress, causing him to sit. You brought your lips down to kiss and nip at his luscious neck, your tongue tracing little figures on the cool column of his throat, your teeth softly nibbling behind his ear, making him groan into your shoulder. Your lips left hickeys everywhere around his neck, the blue skin turning a purple – blackish color at the contact, a strange sense of pride washed over you by being the one able to mark him as yours. The fire in your lower stomach was growing stronger by the minute, but tonight was not about you.

_‘’Easy, girl’’_ your thoughts reminded you.

The heat enveloping you was now growing to an almost uncomfortable level and you reluctantly released Loki to stand upright. You undressed in front of him, taking your sweet time. You wanted to show him that he could arouse you just by looking at him, and you hoped he got the message. Your eyes locked with his, the love and passion in your own eyes reflected in his crimson orbs.

Once you were fully nude, you laid him flat on the bed and took to the task of undressing him; never had you enjoyed it so much. Your lips planting kisses, licks and nibbles with every bit of skin exposed to you. Every time you uncovered a new tribal marking on him, you made sure to take your time and trace the outside of the figure with your tongue. He emitted cold and you could feel it on your body, it didn’t hurt and it wasn’t unpleasant, yet you could feel it seeping through your pores. A wonderful contrast to the heat you were now experiencing.

His chest, so lean and toned was one of the most beautiful parts of him, you thought, as you continued glorifying him. Kisses landed everywhere on his body, his moans now audible in the room.

You undid the lace of his breaches and instructed him to lift his hips. When you saw his length fully showing in all its glory, you found it impossible to hold back the moan bubbling in your throat.  Even more so when you noticed his shaft also held the tribal markings that were on the rest of his body. Your head came down just enough for you to place a chaste kiss to the underside of his girth, the contact sending shudders down his body.

His skin was cold to the touch, yet you could not stop touching him. Having him like this tonight was like being drugged, there was no way to explain it, and you couldn’t get enough of him.

He lay back on the bed and waited for you to keep going. Both of you naked and wanton for one another, held a world of possibilities and ways for you to explore him. You kissed your way up from his hips to his chest, making sure to suck a little bit harder every few kisses. When you finally lifted off his skin with a small pop, you smiled at the purple marks your lips had made on him. You ran your tongue along the mark to ease away some of the sting. Loki’s hands weaved themselves into your hair.

You came up and were now facing each other. You kissed him again for so long until you thought you would surely pass out, his mouth claiming yours once more, letting his desire for you show. His cold erection was pressing against your inner thigh, the sensations leaching over every fiber of your being.

‘’Please, my king. I beg you to take me, mark me, make me yours and have me scream your name to all of Asgard and throughout the nine realms.’’ You told him, grabbing his wrists and placing them on either side of his head.

‘’My king, please claim me. Slowly, deeply, and show me how much passion you can unleash like this.’’ You whispered hotly into his ear, earning a throaty growl from him.

He turned both of you over and positioned himself between your legs, his red eyes piercing into yours. You grabbed his thick shaft and pumped it a few times to maintain him firm, and just then did you guide him towards your entrance as your lips met once again in a passionate kiss. There were no words to explain it; you felt the cold everywhere now, as he slowly pushed into you. He filled you up perfectly. You broke the kiss and pushed your forehead against his; he smiled and nuzzled your nose before speaking.

‘’Very well my dear, and so you shall have me.’’ He pulled out, leaving you empty for an instant before pushing back into your warmth. His ice cold shaft pounding into your hot sex was a delicious contrast. The intensity of the feelings made you arch your back, pushing your chest against his and clinging onto him for your dear life. His rhythm was unhurried, deep and leisurely. His ruby red eyes gazed directly into yours, as he gauged the reactions upon your enraptured face.

The frustration of seeking release was as desperate as the desire to prolong your encounter. But after a few minutes you knew neither of you would last longer. Each plunge of his hips against yours ripped a heavy sigh from your throat, each time his shaft hit that sweet spot inside you, and you found it nearly impossible to stay quiet.    

Both your moans and his grunts filled the room as you kept on going; his hands came to place themselves on the mattress beneath you on either side of your head, and your legs wrapped around his icy hips.

Through heavy pants you managed to find your voice and spoke.

‘’Please, my king, Loki. Harder, I’m so close.’’

He breathed into your neck and whispered.

‘’Yes, that’s it love. Come for me’’

Your hands clutched at his back, fingernails digging into the skin, encouraging him. His hands tried to grab fistfuls of the mattress, idly seeking purchase.  He hit into you harder, yet not faster. You were both so far on the edge that with any stroke you were sure you would surely climax violently.

With a few more grunts and groans he came to a still inside you, his thrusts becoming erratic. His release came hard, your muscles clenched his girth and milked him for all his worth. As you had suspected it, his seed was as cold as the rest of him; this triggered your own orgasm. Your lips released a keening wail into the silence of the night. Both of you fell back on the bed and you held each other through the aftershocks of it all. He laid limply on top of you, cooling down the whole of the mattress. Your fingers stroked through his raven black hair as you planted soft little kisses on his hair, forehead, anywhere you could reach without too much effort.

The events of the night had taken a toll on him and he soon was drifting off into a well-deserved sleep. As he did, you noticed the coolness of his skin was still there; you tilted your head to the side to see him and noticed that he was still in his Jötunn form, but as stunning as ever. You noticed a bit of the marks you had left on him and gave yourself a mental high five. 

Your fingers found his chin and you gently tilted his head to face you, he planted a sweet kiss to your lips and let his head rest once again on your chest. He was content to lie there, as were you to let him.

You hugged him as tight as you could managed before you broke the silence as you too fell the heaviness of sleep fall upon you.

‘’Beautiful, indeed.’’


End file.
